30 kisses
by Desiderium777
Summary: A seires of themed stories for livejournal's thirty kisses community. Chapters are more like drabbles and the later ones may get a bit...graphic. Anyhow, please read and review, I promise they're not horrible! KyouKao
1. Look Over Here

**Look Over Here**

A pair of identical hands intertwined while identical bodies pressed firmly against one another with identical smiles plastered upon identical faces. At least, all of this appeared identical. The only difference was in their eyes. One shined with adoration while the other shined in uniform. No one noticed.

"Oh, Hikaru."

"Oh, Kaoru." Queue the high-pitched fangirl screams. The twins performed their incestial acts with such absolute and delicate precession that to even the most skeptical of fangirls it seemed completely natural. However, only one pair of eyes shined in adoration because the other shined in uniform. Soon enough, the show was over and while the fangirls dispersed, the elder of the twins left as well.

"Hello, Hikaru."

"Hey, Haruhi." The two conversed in a way that wasn't rehearsed. It wasn't absolute or delicate or precise but instead, it was completely and genuinely natural.

"Hello, Kaoru-sama." A pair of maple colored eyes stared into a pair of unfamiliar green ones.

"Oh, um hello…" Kaoru began to wring his wrists out of nervousness. He was never very good at handling customers on his own.

"Hikaru looks rather happy over there with Haruhi doesn't he?" Kaoru nearly jumped at hearing her talk again, but of course he was much too composed for that.

"Oh, yeah…He does." The twin hated how pathetic he sounded, and he hated the 'knowing' look the green-eyed beauty had given him as she walked away.

"There's nothing to know." Kaoru mumbled to himself a bit sourly, and as he got up from the couch to take a walk outside, he gave one last glance to his brother.

"_Look over here, Hikaru. Look at me…Please." _But he didn't look. He never did. Instead, a different set of dark eyes framed by thinly rimmed glasses watched him as Kaoru exited the Music Room.

It was raining. Kaoru hated the rain. No matter how many times Hikaru would tell him that the drops of water were soothing or cleansing, to Kaoru, the rain was just…wet.

"Baka rain." He clenched his fists.

"Baka Hikaru." His eyes became watery.

"Baka world!" He threw his arms up in the air as he collapsed to sit on the cold hallway floor, all in a very cliché manner mind you.

"Baka me…" This last part was whispered, but it did not go unheard.

"Kaoru?" Maple eyes locked with obsidian.

"K-kyouya-senpai?" The twin felt a single tear roll down his cheek, quickly swatting it away while wincing at the contact of his hand to his face. There was an awkward silence.

"Kaoru…Is something wrong?"

"Of course not, senpai!" _"I'm just sitting out here crying because it's just oh so much fun." _Kaoru subconsciously rolled his eyes, and was startled by what he thought was a sigh of annoyance. However, it was instantly deemed as the wind, seeing as how there was no way the 'Shadow King' would care about what was wrong with poor little Kaoru's life.

"Alright…But if there is anything you would like to discuss…I'll be here." Kaoru blushed at all the possible things Kyouya's statement could've meant.

"So it won't affect your club activities of course." Kaoru sighed.

"Of course." Maple locked with obsidian for the second time that day and for once Kaoru found that maybe silence didn't have to be awkward.

LINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOM

The next day was exactly the same as the one before.

"Oh, Hikaru."

"Oh, Kaoru." Fangirl shrieks.

"Hikaru."

"Haruhi." Conversation starts.

"Kaoru-sama."

"Uh, Hello…" Fidgeting grows. However, there was one difference. Instead of glancing at Hikaru before walking out the door, the younger twin changed direction and glimpsed at Kyouya.

"_Kyouya-senpai…Look over here." _But he didn't look. At least, not at first. Kaoru felt enough heat to pump an air balloon rush to his face, and then the most amazing thing happened. Kyouya Ootori smiled. Well, if Kaoru looked a bit closer it was technically a smirk, but in the end it had just the same affect. Instead of breaking into a pile of nerves, Kaoru smiled back as well and it was all completely natural.

LINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOM

"Kaoru come on! Let's go home!" Host club was over, with no major mishaps because Tamaki sulking in the corner didn't count.

"You can go ahead!" Hikaru gave his twin a look that clearly said "But whhhyyy?" which was silenced with a "Just go!" and a reassuring smile. Soon enough, everyone had left the room except for Kaoru and Kyouya.

"Um…Kyouya-senpai?" The Ootori looked up from his computer to stare at the younger twin.

"Yes, Kaoru?" Poor little Kaoru just about ran away and abandoned his plan completely at the feeling of his senpai's dark eyes on no one but him, but he didn't. He was much more composed than that. Instead, Kaoru took a deep and shaky breath.

"I wanted to thank you." Kyouya looked at him expectantly, which made Kaoru blush.

"So, um thank you." And before the Shadow King could even an utter a "You're welcome" or a "What for?", he felt a soft pair of lips pressed gently against his cheek and all coherent thoughts vanished from his mind.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kyo-kun!" is all Kyouya heard as he felt his now heated cheek with his cold hand.

"Kyo-kun, huh?" And for the second time that day, Kyouya Ootori smiled.

Author's note: I really hope you enjoyed reading this, and reviews are greatly appreciated! 3 Also, Ouran does not belong to me so… don't sue me or anything, ok?


	2. Business Letters and Honey Don't Mix

Business Letters and Honey Don't Mix

Business Letters and Honey Don't Mix

Kyouya Ootori was a very busy guy. Whether it be organizing events for the club, keeping Tamaki in check, making connections with every rich or famous person in all of Japan, or simply mundane schoolwork, Kyouya Ootori was very very busy guy. Today's too busy for you agenda was typing out a report explaining all the profits and losses of the Host Club for that month. Of course, that's what Kyouya would've been doing if it weren't for a certain younger Hitachiin twin.

"Come on Kyo-Kun! Just a little!"

"I already told you, no."

"But it's so gooood!"

"It's sticky and disgusting."

"It's not disgusting, it's really sweet and…and delicious! Besides, how would you know if you never tried it before?"

"…Fine." And with that, Kaoru proceeded in squirting just a tiny bit of honey into Kyouya's tea. The Ootori watched the younger twin out of the corner of his eye, wondering exactly what it was that Kaoru hoped to gain by introducing honey to Kyouya's rather bland taste buds. Maybe the honey was poison. Maybe Kyouya was overly paranoid. Either way, the dark haired teen couldn't help but notice the increasing amount of attention Kaoru had been giving him over the past week. Maybe Kaoru had a fever. Maybe Hikaru was abusive. Maybe, just maybe, Kyouya enjoyed the attention and prayed to Kami that he would forget about the feeling of warm lips against his cold cheek so as to focus his attention back on his very important business letter, because in Kyouya world, _nothing_ was more important than his work. Nothing.

"Well, aren't you going to try it?" Kaoru stared at him rather expectantly. Kyouya stared at his computer and the blank page that was supposed to contain news of the Host Club.

'Well, almost _nothing_.' The shadow king thought to himself before a taking a somewhat hesitant sip of the tea. He looked back at Kaoru who, at the moment, resembled a very hopeful cat waiting to be pet.

"It's…good." Kyouya lied like a rug, but the ever ignorant twin accepted his lie with a blindingly cute smile and then he did what had been haunting Kyouya for a good week. He kissed him…on the cheek of course. Maybe it was the honey. Maybe it was insanity, but something caused the shadow king in that split second to hold onto Kaoru's wrist and kiss him back, but this time on the lips. Then, three seconds later like nothing had happened Kyouya finally started typing his letter with a smirk upon his face.

AN: I'm sooo sorry I took so long, but car crashes tend to take up some time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. It was a rather rushed drabble. Please review whether you hated it or loved it, and thank you for reading!


End file.
